Orange and Blue
by kandichi
Summary: For the twins' birthday! HAPPY 6/9!


Herro!

Ugh, God, I'm going to die. What time is it? 2am? Ugh. x-x;;

Anyway, I MADE IT! YESSSSSS!

HAPPY JUNE 9TH, EVERYBODY! I'm totally buying rainbow rice krispies later~ :3

I hope you like this fic. It was a last minute thing, especially since I realized it was June on June 4th, then realized on June 6th that the Hitachiin twins' birthday was coming up. /not the most organised.

Anyway. I'm gonna go sleep.

**Twincest. Lemon. Yaoi. Kinky fluff! Is that possible? I think so...? xD**

ENJOY~

* * *

><p>Sunlight was shining pleasantly through the crack in the curtains, casting a warm glow throughout the room. The morning birds' song could he heard from beyond the walls of the spacious room, and a warm breeze blew in from the open window.<p>

Kaoru slowly opened his eyes, naturally awakened on the Saturday morning. He slowly propped himself up on his elbows, blinking around lazily. Hikaru was also awakening beside him, eyes hovering between open and closed.

What time was it? The room was already bright, but that was to be expected on a day in June. A glace at their digital clock told him it was only nine am, and he groaned. This was way too early for the weekend; why was he even awake? Flipping over, he pulled the blanket back over himself and tried to rescue the dream he had just been having.

But just as his mind re-drifted to his NSFW fantasy, he was nudged awake again.

Grumbling sulkily, he stuffed a pillow over his head and ignored his twin's persistent shoving.

"Oi, Kaoru! Don't be such an old man."

The younger twin grumbled a nonsensical response.

"Kaoru!"

Still no answer. Kaoru ignored his twin, thoughts occupied by his dream. He preferred that Hikaru better.

A moment passed as the older twin fell still, and Kaoru gratefully resumed his quest of drifting back to sleep. But just as he relaxed, he felt a hot breath by his ear where the pillow wasn't covering.

"I've got a present for you. Don't you wanna see it?" Hikaru's voice was a low mumble, suggestive and amused tone in his voice.

The younger twin was immediately jolted out of his sleep, vivid images of his dream coming back to him as he tensed. He felt the blood rush to his face, and thanked God he had covered it up earlier.

_Damn it, Kaoru, he's your fucking _twin_. Don't be a dumbass._

He faked a few more discontented groans as he calmed himself, all traces of drowsiness now gone. _There is _no way_ he's talking about the same type of present. Get a hold of yourself, Kaoru, you're still dreaming._

Sitting up, Kaoru ran a hand through his loose hair. He glanced at his twin, sprawled on the other half of the bed, before quickly looking away and heading for the washroom. He needed to wash his face and get back to reality.

He could practically _feel_ Hikaru's eyes burn into his back, and was extremely relieved as he shut the door behind him. What was he thinking? Though they did specialize in 'Brotherly Love' at the Host Club, it didn't mean the act would or should extend into their private lives.

Which brought him to vaguely wonder, as he splashed the refreshingly cool water in his face, why Hikaru was even talking about presents. It wasn't any holiday that he could recall, but...

_Oh!_ The younger twin tensed with the realization. It was June ninth... of course. Their birthday. How could he have forgotten, after all that careful planning and worry and-

Worry. What was he going to give his twin? Four days ago, he might have went ahead with his original plan, but now it seemed so far-fetched and cheesy and _cliché_. On top of that, the fact that they were twins had no influence on their sexual orientations. Though they did like the same things more often than not, twincest was going too far.

Twincest, this was.

Fuck.

By the time he came out of the washroom, Hikaru was already changed into a t-shirt and shorts, sitting on the edge of the bed and fiddling with a nicely wrapped medium-sized box – complete with an orange bow on top.

Huh, funny how they'd both had the same idea.

"What's that you're holding? Do you seriously have a present?" Kaoru asked, walking over to his twin and pretending he hadn't realized the date. "Last time I checked, Christmas was in December."

Hikaru looked at him dubiously. "Please tell me you're joking, Kaoru. We have the most irrationally fitting birth date in the history of identical male twins, is it even possible to forget?"

_Of course, he was joking about the fitting part._ "Alright, then." The younger twin plastered a smile on his face. "What'd you get me?"

"Hey, hey, no cheating. Where's _my_ present?"

Kaoru hesitated for the briefest of moments. "Well... Apparently, I have the mental capacity to achieve the unachievable. I'm pretty smart, huh?" He draped an arm over his brother's shoulders. "C'mon, show me already!"

"You _forgot_ our birthday?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow at him. "You must be joking."

Kaoru looked away quietly. He hated lying to his twin, but this was at least better than giving him the gift hidden under their mattress.

Hikaru sighed. "I guess it doesn't matter." He smiled deviously, looking at Kaoru from the corner of his eyes. "My gift makes you give me something anyways, so it'll be the same either way."

With that, he closed the little distance between them and connected their lips.

Kaoru, wide-eyed, found himself too shocked to move. What was his brother doing? This couldn't possibly be a sign of affection; there had to be some other reason.

But Hikaru's lips stayed, kiss becoming more heated as he pressed their bodies closer and knocked Kaoru onto his back. Now crouching on top of him, he swiped his tongue out and prodded between the younger twin's lips, asking permission curiously.

Kaoru found himself unable to resist, his brother's soft lips too tempting, making him lose grasp on reality. Screw it, who was he to refuse when the object of his lust for the past few months was right there, pressed on top of him and kissing him fervently?

So he kissed back, opening his mouth and allowing his twin to probe in, slowly draping his arms up onto Hikaru's shoulders. He tasted so good, better than Kaoru would have ever imagined, better than anything he had tasted before. Hikaru's tongue was so soft on his own, his body so warm. His breath sent tingles of pleasure wherever it brushed.

Kaoru felt intoxicated. This was his heaven, his dream come true. _If only..._ He mused. _There's_ o_nly one little detail that's off._ With that thought, he smiled. Well, only if Hikaru was serious. Until he knew that, he would just play along.

When they broke apart, Kaoru looked up at his panting counterpart, his own breath far from calm.

"What was that for?" He asked unevenly.

Hikaru blushed a little, but smiled mischievously. "You talk in your sleep, Kaoru." He said causally. "And, y'know, for the past three months you've been saying around the same thing."

Kaoru stiffened, eyes widening. Seriously? And Hikaru hid that from him until _now_?

"And I've been thinking..." He turned his head to fully face Kaoru, looking him deep in the eyes. "Since I like you too, there isn't a point in avoiding it, is there?"

_Since I like you too_... Kaoru pinched his hand. _Ow._ Alright, so he wasn't dreaming. Really? He searched his twin's face for any sign to indicate he was just joking, just pulling his leg, but there was none. His eyes were gazing back earnestly, not a hint of mischief in sight.

A multitude of ideas popped into Kaoru's head right then, and he fought to keep the crooked grin off his face. There were so many possibilities, now that Hikaru had come out and said that... But no. He could play along just a while longer. At least until he knew what _Hikaru's_ intentions behind this was.

"Bondage, leather..." The older twin reached down to finger his brother's lips, tracing the outline gently. "Whips... chains... blindfolds... You like that stuff?" His fingers suddenly tightened, pinching the edge of Kaoru's lips before tracing away to his chin.

The younger twin's grip on Hikaru tightened as he tried to contain himself. "...Did I say that in my sleep, too?"

Hikaru chuckled. "Almost every night. So..." He reached over to the wrapped box. "I got you this~" Flipping over to the side, he got off Kaoru and allowed him to sit up as well. "Open it~" He grinned, handing over the present.

Curious, the younger twin took it, unable to stop a tiny fraction of his smirk from emerging past his carefully composed expression. Oh well, Hikaru would probably mistake it for a happy grin, anyway.

Carefully untaping the purple wrapping paper, Kaoru pulled it off the box.

And gasped.

Bondage handcuffs, looking both soft and deadly, were packaged nicely in a sleek looking case. They were lined with black fur on the inside, some fluffy tufts sticking from the edge into view. The outside was made of sturdy-looking leather, a hole in the buckle to fit a padlock.

"Wow..." Kaoru breathed, cracking open the case. Tracing the cuffs with his fingers, he confirmed what he just saw. Real fur, real leather. Definitely durable, but would fit comfortably.

What were twins for, if not unknowingly completing each other's gifts?

"You like them?" Hikaru's eyes sparked with delight as he saw the awing look on his brother's face. "Try them on~ Or..." He smirked as he snatched the handcuffs from his twin, unbuckling them. "Maybe I'll put them on for you?" He reached out a hand, signaling for Kaoru's wrists.

Kaoru only smiled in return, wrapping his arms back around his twin's shoulders. So _this_ was what Hikaru was after? It seemed so forced. He shifted his weight onto his brother as he leaned in, brushing their lips. "Ne, Hikaru? What else did I say in my dreams?" He asked, going in for a quick kiss before he let his twin answer.

Hikaru frowned slightly. "Mostly me, S&M, and food." He was interrupted by another kiss. "You kept saying things like, 'Oh, Hikaru, just like that~' and 'I wanna hear you moan for- m-e...'" Again Kaoru kissed him, just as his eyes widened and he cut himself off.

Finally allowing his smirk to emerge unrestrained, Kaoru pushed a little harder against his twin's tensed body to switch their previous positions. Deepening his tongue, he used the unguarded moment to secure the new cuffs onto the older twin's wrists.

He felt his brother's eyes close, his body relaxing as he sighed. Pushing them fuller onto the bed, Kaoru stuck his hand up Hikaru's shirt, flicking his nipples gently.

And the older twin moaned softly as they broke apart, eyeing him stubbornly.

"What is this?" he asked pretentiously, holding up his bound wrists.

Kaoru smiled. "You _did_ realize, didn't you? I'm not particularly a fan of the bottom position." He leaned down to lick Hikaru's neck. "I'd much rather have the top." And bit down, sucking.

Hikaru tensed a little, breathing speeding up as Kaoru continued to touch him, pulling off his shirt. He squirmed as his brother's trail of nips and kisses reached his lower abdomen, spreading his legs and signaling for Kaoru to keep going.

But the younger twin stopped, moving up to look his brother in the eyes again.

"Hikaru... Are you okay with this?"

The twin in question glared back determinedly, answering in a quiet pant. "I swear to God if you stop now-"

"But... we're twins..." Kaoru frowned, looking down at his brother's wholehearted gaze. How did he find it in himself to be so sure of this? "I understand if it was in the Host Club, but-"

He was interrupted as Hikaru looped his arms around his neck, pulling him down more. "I love you, Kaoru. Do you love me?"

"...Yes, but-"

"Then I don't see anything wrong with this. Who the fuck cares what society thinks? The fangirls at Host Club never seem to have a problem with it." He pushed up into a persistent kiss, wrapping his legs around his twin. Pushing Kaoru's boxers down to pool around his knees, he broke their lips' connection. "Now are you going to top or not? Because I'll gladly do it for you, wrists bound."

Kaoru sighed, smiling. His brother was right; screw morals. What was normal, anyway?

Leaning down, he touched their noses as a hand reached down to grab the elastic of Hikaru's shorts. "Is that any way to talk to your Master?"

Hikaru's eyes flashed with amusement. "Oh, no, sir. But then again, how long have we been dating? Five minutes? I haven't seen any contract binding me to any 'Master'."

"Well." A smirk, as the older twin's shorts and boxers were pulled off. "I'll be happy to create an oral contract right now."

Hikaru moaned an agreement as Kaoru's hands began to play with him, the fingers fueling his already-flustered state.

"Rule number one:" He began pumping his hand, increasing in pace steadily. "Always, always be my twin. Always be my brother."

Hikaru wrapped his legs around the waist above him, trying to roll his eyes but finding it too much of a bother.

"Rule number two:" A finger – wetted by his precum – prodded Hikaru's ass, giving warning before pushing in. "Love me, forever." Another finger followed slowly. "At least, until you find the right person for yourself." A third. "But even then, never forget me. Never."

The older twin squeezed his eyes shut, crying out, the words a blur he couldn't listen to. His ass burned; it felt like it was going to tear apart, and the fingers felt so foreign inside of him.

"Rule number three:..." The words were quiet, almost lost to Hikaru as his twin found a spot deep inside of him. "Never hide your suffering from me. I always want to know. You probably went through the past three months struggling through the doubt by yourself, until you reached this conclusion. Don't do that... please."

And Hikaru could barely nod, as the fingers stretched around inside him.

But then they stopped, pulling out to a whine.

To be replaced by the tip of Kaoru's erection, rubbing against the stretched hole gently.

"Do you want me?" There was a teasing tone in the younger twin's voice.

Hikaru hissed. "Goddamn it, yes." His grip around his twin's shoulder's tightened. "Fuck me, Kaoru. Right now. Don't wait. Just do it."

And he did, plunging into his twin, sheathing himself completely.

They both let out identical moans, completely losing themselves in the pleasure. Hikaru mumbled strings of nonsensical words, while Kaoru grunted heavily. Their bodies melded as one, fitting together so perfectly it was a wonder they were ever apart.

Somewhere along the pleasure-driven haze, Kaoru reached down to stroke his twin, bringing him to completion in only a few moments. With a loud cry he came, the contraction of his muscles in turn driving the younger twin over the edge and filling him with warm liquid.

A cry of both names could be heard echoing through the halls of the manor.

*0*0*0*0*0*

As they lay there tiredly, Kaoru having grudgingly pulled out of his brother and rolled to the side, Hikaru finally processed what had been said to him a few minutes before.

"About rule number two..." He murmured, looking lazily at his twin, who gazed back curiously. "I'm going to have to disobey my 'Master' on that one." He smirked.

Kaoru frowned anxiously, remembering what he had said. "You're-"

The older twin rolled over, cuddling into him. "I've already found the right person for me, so I can't only 'not forget you'. How about we just stop it at 'Love me forever'?"

Kaoru smiled, relaxing. "I can live with that."

A moment of comfortable silence passed, before the younger twin remembered something.

"Oh!" He sat up suddenly, scaring Hikaru out of his doze. Opening his eyes, the older twin frowned at him in question. "I have your present!"

The frown changed to surprise. "You didn't actually forget?"

"Nope~" The younger twin grinned, reaching under his side of the mattress and pulling out a thin, purple-wrapped present, complete with a slightly-squished blue bow on top. "Open it!"

Hikaru grinned, tearing off the paper to reveal the package underneath.

And gasped.

A leather fur-lined collar, packaged neatly in a sleek-looking case.

Cracking open the box, the older twin took it out and examined it. Real fur, real leather.

"Try it on!" Kaoru beamed at the elated look on his twin's face. "Or maybe I'll put it on for you~?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Just so we're clear, I have no desire to top." He shuffled over to cuddle against his twin again. "I was just making sure we were on the same page." He handed the collar to his twin, tilting his head slightly to expose his neck.

"Yeah, yeah, Hikaru. Is that what you call your failed attempt at topping?"

"Hey, shut up, I'm serious."

A chuckle as the leather was placed gently against Hikaru's neck.

But just as Kaoru finished buckling up the collar, the two of them sitting on the bed in nothing but their bodily fluids, the Hitachiin maids burst in the door. They were armed with cake, confetti, and noisemakers, unknowing smiles on their faces as they thought they were throwing a surprise party.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BOCCHAMA~"

_Shit._

.

_~Owari~_

* * *

><p>Are you kind of confused? I'm also kind of confused. But hey, it's nice to have a nice change in pace. Who the fudge cares who's seme? It's smutt, so whatever. XD<p>

Anyway, I hope they're in character, and that this fic wasn't _too_ horrible. I did this between projects, essays and reviewing, so most of it was written well past midnight, and unedited. (Since I was trying (in vain) to be more productive about homework.)

HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HIKARU AND KAORU~~ (You two've murdered me again this year. ;; Keep it up~)

P.S.: Review pls~ C:


End file.
